


Jealous

by grimastiddies



Series: Fire Emblem Porn Series [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimastiddies/pseuds/grimastiddies
Summary: Wrote this for an anon on tumblr who sent me this prompt: "Kagero's in the bathhouse, bending down to fill her bucket, when she feels someone grope her naked ass, quite clearly caught off guard. As it turns out, Charlotte's quite jealous of the Ninja, since she has a much better ass then the busty gold-digger, and Charlotte decided to cop a feel to see just how plump that rump is. What happens next is up to you."





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO I have no clue how to format on this fucking site so forgive me it's like 1 am

Charlotte stared intently at Kagero as she bent down to fill her bucket. Charlotte decided to take a relaxing dip in the bath house; but as luck would have it the voluptuous ninja happened to be there. She scowled. How did Kagero win the genetic lottery like this? She was absolutely gorgeous; gorgeous enough to get any rich, powerful man she wanted. And yet she was a ninja of all things. She was from a noble family and yet served one? It made no sense to her. 

Charlotte was getting irritated just thinking about it. Kagero with her big breasts that were constantly on the verge of popping out of her top....her plump ass, which was clearly in view as Kagero continued to fill her bucket. It was completely unfair and she fumed, completely jealous. Charlotte continued to stare and began to wonder just how soft it was. Not any softer than her own, she wagered. She was almost willing to let that thought go...almost. She was too jealous; she had to know. 

She got up, water rolling down her curves as she walked over to Kagero and grabbed a handful of her ass without warning. Kagero squeaked as she turned her head to see who had just assaulted her. She turned pink as she saw Charlotte, soaking wet and completely nude, fondling her ass.

“C-charlotte? What are you doing…?” Kagero stammered. 

“I’m checking out the goods, obviously.” Usually Charlotte would put on her demure front, but not this time. Charlotte didn’t feel the need to do that with a woman, especially not in private.

“The… goods?” Kagero asked, rubbing her thighs together as Charlotte grabbed another full cheek in her other hand. She wanted to push Charlotte away; she knew she could. But getting touched like this made her feel… aroused. She felt her pussy throb as Charlotte kneaded her ass and spread her cheeks apart, revealing Kagero’s pretty pink cunt.

“You have such good looks; you could get any man you wanted! And yet you waste your time serving the royal family when you could be living your life as a rich noble? I’d kill for that!” She said through gritted teeth.

“I-I serve Lord Ryoma out of complete respect and loyalty…!” Kagero began, but was cut off by Charlotte smacking the fullest part of her ass with an open palm. Kagero let out a moan, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand; embarrassed such an action made her feel so much pleasure. She felt her pussy throb again and again, lust and need beginning to fuel a fire in her core. She whined as she felt a hot wetness begin to form between her legs.

Charlotte definitely noticed this lewd response and smirked; she smacked Kagero’s ass again in the same spot even harder, causing her cheek to turn an angry red color. 

The ninja let out a loud moan, “C-Charlotte..! P-please..!” She didn’t know if she was asking Charlotte to stop or to continue; she was so suddenly aroused that she couldn’t think straight.  
Charlotte giggled, pleased to see the ninja so…vulnerable. She was in the perfect position to let Charlotte get out her frustrations. She bent Kagero over, pushing her head against the stone bath house floor, causing her ass to rise up and her dripping wet pussy to come into full view. 

“Ugh, even your little cunt perfect…” Using her thumbs, she spread Kagero open and smeared her wetness around and over her swollen clit. She rubbed small circles over the pink bud at a steady pace. Kagero quivered at the touch, another moan escaping her lips. She felt her nipples grow hard against the warm stone she was lying on. Gods, that felt so good, better than anything she’s felt in a long time. She felt the heat in her core grow even hotter, and her pussy grow even wetter. How shameless; what if someone saw them like this? Someone could walk in at any moment and see Kagero with her ass in the air, getting aroused so quickly by the abuse from her team mate. It was completely humiliating. But she couldn’t help herself. 

Kagero cried out as Charlotte pressed her mouth against her clit, sucking on it as she slipped a finger into her slick twat. She pumped it slowly in and out, teasing Kagero until her hips grinded against her finger. She pulled her mouth away from her clit, making a lewd popping noise. Charlotte sat on her knees with her legs apart, giving herself access to her own dripping sex. She began to tease her own sensitive clit as she slipped another slender finger into Kagero. The sounds Kagero made were so satisfying, she sounded so weak and desperate and submissive. Charlotte got off on how powerful it made her feel, how it made her feel like she was proving herself better than her rival. She fucked Kagero harder and faster as she became more aroused by the thought of completely dominating her.  
Kagero was panting and moaning at this point, completely lost in a lusty fog, grinding her pussy against Charlotte’s fingers and tongue desperate for release. Charlotte slipped two fingers into her own sex and began to fuck herself. She was just as desirable as the beautiful ninja, if she could bring Kagero to her knees, she could do the same to any man.

“Charlotte, if you keep touching me like that I’m going to….!” Kagero squirmed and panted as Charlotte’s fingers massaged she most sensitive spots. She could feel the tension in her body wind up into a tight coil that finally released after a few good, hard thrusts of Charlotte’s fingers, “A-ah, I’m cumming…! Oh gods..!”

Charlotte could feel Kagero’s pussy pulse around her fingers. She had made Kagero cum, and the feeling of dominance and pride that filled her with sent her over the edge. She came hard and squirted around her fingers, continuing to fuck herself as she rode out her orgasm. She slowly pulled her fingers out of the sex they were buried in. She sucked Kagero’s cum off her fingers, and made Kagero do the same with hers. She pulled Kagero’s head back and slid her fingers into her mouth, and Kagero sucked them clean.

“There. I think that’s settled now.” Without so much as another word, Charlotte wrapped herself in a towel and exited the bathhouse, leaving a confused Kagero behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't write fic that often, I think this is the first fic I've written in like maybe 10 years LOL;;; I hope the characters aren't too ooc. I'm honestly that intimately familiar with these two, so I did my best! I hope you enjoyed it! Follow me on tumblr @thedirtysummoner and send me prompts and shit. I may draw it, I may write a fic...I may respond with a gif, who knows. hmu fam


End file.
